Star Crossed
by Reina Himemiya
Summary: Despues de la batalla contra Hades Seiya ha desaparecido... Saori espera el regreso de su caballero, mas quando el lo hace no esta solo! Ahora la joven Athena se dara cuenta de quien es de verdad su peor enemigo... ella misma!
1. Chapter 1

Hola, pruebo escribir un fic otra vez!

No me maten, por favor! Mi español no es muy bueno, así que, por favor, no hagan mucho caso a posibles errores!

* * *

**Star Crossed**

Como todas las noches, después de la batalla contra Hades, Saori se encontraba delante de la gran estatua, que en realidad era su armadura sagrada, mirando el cielo, mirando la constelación de Pegaso...

_La constelación de Seiya._

"¿Dónde estás ahora Seiya?"

Ésa era la pregunta que, hacía más de un año, torturaba a la diosa.

* * *

Después de la batalla contra el dios de la muerte, Saori había usado sus poderes para transportar a sus caballeros de regreso al Santuario, mas la batalla contra Hades la había debilitado mucho así que no pudo controlar bien su poder... Por suerte...

Saori y los muchachos volvieron a la Tierra, aunque no todos regresaron directamente al Santuario... ¡Y no fueron los únicos!

Cuando la diosa, Shun y los demás caballeros, que se habían quedado esperándolos, vieron a Shion vivo y todavía joven, ¡casi les da un golpe!

No se habían recuperado de la sorpresa cuando también llegaron Ikki, quien despertó afuera de los templos, con Saga, Aioria, Aioros, Milo y Shura. En los días siguientes, llegaron Aldebarán, Mu, quien explicó que se despertó en Jamir; Shaka, Death Mask, Aphrodite y Kanon que, por ironía, había despertado cerca de Cabo Sounion ¡cosa que le hizo gracia a más de un santo! Para el final de la semana, llegaron al fin Shiryu y Dokho de la China y de Siberia, Hyoga y Camus.

¡La muerte de Hades había creado un verdadero milagro!

Cuando la diosa Athena deseó regresar sus caballeros a la Tierra, los había traído a todos de vuelta y quienes habían sacrificado sus vidas por ella, la recibieron nuevamente.

Mas la felicidad que los dorados estaban de regreso era oscura por el hecho que no había rastros de Seiya...

Al principio, los demás chicos, decían que se la estaba tomando cómoda para regresar, el perezoso.

Pero mientras más tiempo pasaba, era más difícil para todos esconder su preocupación: Seiya había sido herido por la espada de Hades, la espada del mismísimo dios de la muerte, y si él... No, tal vez sólo estaba muy mal herido, después de todo, aunque los demás estaban vivos cuando volvieron, se encontraban muy lastimados.

¿Mas si él no había podido volver a la vida como los otros por eso? Tal vez sólo su cuerpo había regresado a la Tierra sin su alma...

* * *

Muchos fueron a buscarlo pero no encontraron rastro alguno del caballero de Pegasus, ni de su armadura...

Y ésa era la esperanza a la cual, la joven diosa, se mantenía atada.

Shion les había dicho que, si Seiya de verdad hubiera muerto, su armadura habría vuelto al Santuario como sucedió en la precedente Guerra Santa.

Les había contado cómo, el predecesor de Seiya, había luchado al lado de Athena en la batalla final contra Hades 243 años antes...

Tenma, el anterior Pegasus, no había vuelto luego de haber vencido a Hades y sólo su armadura regresó al Santuario desde el cielo, como una estrella cayente, un mes después de la batalla.

Así que, hasta que la armadura no se encontrara por ninguna parte, ¡era probable que Seiya estuviera vivo!

Pero el tiempo continuaba avanzando sin tener noticias de él, entre la esperanza y la desesperación.

- Athena-sama, es muy tarde. Tendría que ir a descansar. - la voz de su patriarca, cerca de las escaleras, la hizo volver a la realidad.

- Tienes razón Shion, ahora me iré a dormir. - le respondió, finalmente quitando sus ojos de la constelación.

Mas cuando estaba llegando a las escaleras donde se encontraba el ex santo de Aries, sintió algo y de golpe, alzó su mirada al cielo otra vez.

- ¿Athena-sama? Qué... - el antiguo caballero no pudo siquiera terminar su pregunta que cayó algo del cielo, como una cometa, a los pies de la estatua.

"No, no puede ser. Por favor, no..."

Inmediatamente los ojos de Saori se llenaron de lágrimas y cayó de rodillas mientras se tapaba la boca para que el grito de dolor, que había guardado en su corazón todo este tiempo, no saliera justo ahora.

¿Acaso esa era la armadura que finalmente había regresado al Santuario sin su caballero? ¿Su última esperanza estaba destinada a destruirse? Eso se preguntó la joven, mientras sus lágrimas caían al piso, sin tener el coraje de mirar.

- ¡Ahh, maldición! ¡El peor aterrizaje de mi vida! -

Apenas escuchó esa voz, de inmediato, alzó la mirada hacia los pies de la estatua.

Ahí estaba, alzándose del suelo, todavía de espaldas pero estaba segura que era él.

- ¿Seiya? - su voz salió casi como un susurro pero parecía que él logró escucharla, porque de inmediato se volteó a verla.

- ¿Saori-san? -

Estaba vivo... había regresado.

_Podría estar de nuevo a su lado._

Ni cuenta se dio que se había levantado del piso y corrido hacía él, hasta que se encontró llorando en sus brazos. Seiya se quedó sorprendido un momento, sin saber qué hacer, simplemente dijo:

- Estoy de vuelta Saori-san, lamento haberte preocupado. -


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola de nuevo!

Quería explicar el porqué de mis posibles errores: yo soy colombiana mas por motivos de familia, de pequeñita, me vine a vivir a Europa así que todas las escuelas las hice por aquí, en italiano...

Sé hablar y leer en español, siendo mi lengua madre, mas no tuve oportunidad de estudiar la gramática...

¡Así que, les pido paciencia conmigo!

(-)

**Star Crossed**

Shion veía sorprendido lo que estaba pasando: ¡Finalmente Seiya había vuelto al Santuario, vivo!

Casi no podía contener su alegría al saber que el caballero de Pegasus había vuelto con vida después de la batalla contra Hades. Le daba vergüenza admitirlo, mas había comenzado a rendirse ante la idea que Seiya hubiera tenido el mismo destino que Tenma.

No era el único que pensara así, muchos habían pensado lo mismo, mas nadie lograba decirlo a viva voz. Primero, porque tenían la sensación que admitir eso hubiera matado definitivamente las esperanzas y segundo, porque sabían que Athena se culpaba a sí misma por esa situación y no querían hacerla sentir peor. Ella era la que más, casi con desesperación, se mantenía atada a la esperanza que él estuviera vivo en alguna parte del mundo. Aunque durante el día se mantuviera calmada y sin duda alguna, delante de sus caballeros, al llegar la noche la preocupación la consumía, no sólo al contemplar las estrellas de la constelación de su inquietud, algunas veces hasta que el sol la sorprendiera en el horizonte, versando sus lágrimas escondidas que dejaban rastro en su rostro durante la mañana.

Ahora, el tormento de la diosa había finalmente terminado, su caballero estaba de regreso a su lado. Tal vez estaba demostrando demasiada felicidad, por la manera en que se había botado entre sus brazos, y el como patriarca tendría que hacérselo notar disimuladamente.

"Bueno, por esta noche podría cerrar un ojo a las reglas..." decidió en fin.

- ¡Patriarca! -

- ¡Shion! -

- ¿Qué pasa?! ¿Nos atacan? -

- ¿Es Hades? -

- ¡No digas tonterías, él está muerto, será otro! -

- ¿Por el cielo? ¡Malditos cobardes! -

- ¡Sí, que se hagan las 12 casas, como todos los demás idiotas! -

- ¿Athena está a salvo? -

- No la raptaron otra vez, ¿verdad? -

Sin embargo, sus buenas intenciones no servirían de nada, ya se había reunido toda la orden dorada y estaban corriendo por las escaleras camino a allá. Al escuchar sus voces, Saori recuperó su compostura y finalmente soltó a Seiya.

- Discúlpame. - le dijo sonrojada. - Me dejé llevar por el alivio de saber que estás bien. -

- No es nada, además, ya me he acostumbrado... -

- ¿Eh? -

Mas la charla fue interrumpida por la llegada de los otros caballeros.

- ¡SEIYA! - gritaron todos al verlo.

- ¡Hola chicos, tiempo sin vernos! - respondió tranquilo, como si simplemente hubiera vuelto de un paseo.

- Seiya, me da gusto volver a verte. - dijo, en fin, Shion que decidió tomar la situación antes que se saliera de control. - Mas creo que entenderás que todos tenemos un montón de preguntas que hacerte, comenzando por dónde has estado todo este tiempo. -

Sí, ésa era la pregunta que todos se hacían. ¿En dónde diablos se había metido en todo ese tiempo? Y si estaba bien, ¿por qué, al menos, no les avisó? ¿Qué le costaba mandar una carta?

Seiya abrió la boca para responder, pero antes que pudiera hablar, una mochila le cayó en la cabeza haciéndolo caer otra vez. En ese instante, Saori se dio cuenta que cerca de Seiya había otra mochila.

- Si el reencuentro romántico ya ha acabado, ¿no crees que tendrías que acordarte de mí? -

La voz que había hablado era idéntica a la de Saori, mas ella ni siquiera había abierto la boca, además que venía de la estatua...

- ¡La estatua de Athena habló! -

- ¡No digas tonterías, Milo! - le dijo Camus, dándole un golpe, pero como los demás estaba mirando hacía la estatua.

En eso, Seiya se levantó y gritó en dirección a la estatua: - ¡Oye! ¡No me he olvidado de ti, tonta! ¡ Simplemente me distraje por la alegría de haber vuelto a casa! -

- Claaro, sólo eso, ¿verdad? - respondió sarcásticamente la voz y, por cosmos, agregó: "Con Saori que se te lanza encima, casi el nombre se te olvida".

A eso, ella, que también había escuchado la segunda parte, se volvió roja. Mientras los demás miraban confundidos a su diosa y a su caballero, quien aparentemente estaba... ¿teniendo una pelea con la estatua de Athena?

- Ok lo siento, lo siento, fue mi culpa. - dijo, hablando otra vez con la voz. - Ahora, ¿podrías bajar por favor, así no parece que estuviera hablando con una estatua? -

Mientras todos suspiraban al saber que no era la estatua la que estaba hablando, de la cabeza, se movió una figura que con un salto aterrizó, elegantemente, al lado de Seiya.

En ese instante, muchos pensaron que tal vez tenían que revisarse la vista, otros que estaban viendo doble. Saga y Kanon, de buenos gemelos que eran, tuvieron la misma idea: darse un golpe entre ellos para controlar que no estuvieran dormidos todavía.

A un lado de Seiya estaba Saori, también confundida, mientras que al otro lado estaba... otra vez, "Saori", sólo que ésta llevaba puesta su armadura divina, cosa que era imposible en todo sentido, puesto que la estatua todavía estaba a sus espaldas.

- Ehmm... bien chicos, les presento a Sekai, ella es... - comenzó Seiya, un poco incómodo por la extraña situación. - Bueno, en práctica, ella es la próxima reencarnación de Athena. -

- ¿QUÉEEE?! -


	3. Chapter 3

**Star Crossed**

_- Ehmm.. bien chicos, les presento a Sekai, ella es... - comenzó Seiya, un poco incómodo por la extraña situación. - Bueno, en práctica, ella es la próxima reencarnación de Athena. -_

_-¿QUÉEEE?!-_

* * *

- Oye, ¿qué era esa especie de mala presentación? - reclamó Sekai, un poco ofendida.

- Disculpa, mas como querías que lo dijera, tú... -

Pero antes que pudiera continuar, la chica cayó de rodillas, haciendo preocupar a todos.

- Sekai, ¿qué tienes? ¿Estás mal? - le preguntó Seiya preocupado, apoyando una mano en su espalda.

- Tranquilo, sólo estoy cansada, el viaje me hizo utilizar más energías de las que creía. Sólo tengo que dormir y mañana estoy como nueva. -

- Si deseas, puedes usar mi habitación. - dijo Saori, cortando la conversación entre los dos.

Sentía un ligero fastidio al verlos así, juntos, además ¿por qué Seiya llamaba a esa chica simplemente 'Sekai'? ¿Mientras a ella siempre 'Saori-san' o 'Athena'?

- Acepto la oferta. - respondió simplemente su sucesora ,sin mirarla, al mismo tiempo que extendió una mano en dirección a Seiya, quien la ayudó a alzarse. Apenas en pie, con un chasqueo de dedos, la armadura desapareció. Mejor dicho, se transformó en la versión pequeña y portátil de su estatua, la cual pasó a Seiya junto con el báculo de Niké. Llevaba puesto un vestido blanco, el 'típico' de Athena que también Saori llevaba puesto en ese momento, sólo que el suyo tenía unos cuantos...¿cambios?

Para comenzar, el escote era más oval, dejando más piel expuesta. La falda era larga hasta los pies, mas la tenía pegada a su figura, haciendo resaltar más sus caderas y tenía una abertura de un lado, dejando ver una de sus piernas.

No es que fuera vulgar, mas era _mucho, muuucho_ más provocador de lo que los caballeros estaban habituados a ver en su diosa. No era exactamente cómo debería vestirse una de las tres diosas vírgenes, pensaron algunos...

- Bueno, mientras yo me recupero, tú le das las explicaciones a los caballeros, ¿ok? - le dijo al caballero de Pegasus.

¡Tierra a los caballeros! Algunos, que se habían quedado boquiabiertos al verla vestida así, se recuperaron: ¡No podían hacer la figura de mirones con su diosa!

Sin la armadura notaron, además, que las dos diosas (que eran en realidad la misma a final de cuentas... Sí, eso ya le estaba provocando dolor de cabeza a varios...) no eran idénticas del todo: Ésta '_Athena-sama_' parecía más joven que Saori-sama y era un poquito más baja, además, sus ojos eran azules, pero más tendientes al verde. Ese particular detalle hizo que Shion y Dohko pensaran en la diosa a la que ellos habían servido en el pasado, Sasha-sama.

- Sí claro, a mí siempre el trabajo difícil... - murmuró Seiya.

- Oh, ¿quieres que _les explique todo yo_? - le propuso la joven con una sonrisa pícara. - ¿_Con lujo de detalles_? -

Ante esas palabras, a algunos les pareció que Seiya se puso nervioso y le vino un ligero sonrojo a las mejillas, para que después respondiera:

- Noseñoranohaynecesidad. - dijo todo tan veloz que varios no entendieron nada, mas la de ojos verdes entendió haber ganado..._otra vez_.

- Bien, entonces yo me voy a dormir. - así fue hacia las escaleras, mas antes de bajar al templo principal, se volteó de nuevo.

- Ah, mis cosas llévamelas a la habitación más tarde, ¿ok? - le dijo, guiñándole un ojo.

- Sí... - "Ok, lo está haciendo a propósito" pensó el pobre caballero, quien ahora tenía quince pares de ojos mirándolo.

- Seiya, creo que tienes mucho qué explicar. -

(-)

El patriarca aconsejó que todos los presentes se movieran al templo principal para escuchar las explicaciones de Seiya.

Así, estaban todos ahí: Saori sentada en el trono con Shion a su derecha. Los caballeros dorados habían formado dos filas, par y dispar, por signo (Kanon estaba a la derecha de su hermano, ambos siendo reconocidos como caballeros de Géminis) y... Seiya, arrodillado en medio de ellos, mirando al patriarca y la diosa. Mejor que no viera a su costado, todavía tenía los ojos de los dorados clavados sobre él...esas miradas casi se sentían como flechas de Sagittarius!

Mas Saori notó que, aunque miraba en su dirección, no la veía directamente a los ojos.

- ¿Y bien, Seiya? Si esa chica de verdad es una reencarnación de Athena, ella... viene de otra época, ¿verdad? - finalmente tomó la palabra el caballero de Aries.

- Sí...Como unos cien años de ahora, más o menos. -

- ¿Cien? Acaso... ¿es por otra Guerra Santa? - preguntó Saori.

Todos se preocuparon ante esas palabras: entre una reencarnación y la otra pasaban, normalmente, 250 años más o menos. ¡Mas entre las dos chicas pasaría muy poco tiempo! ¡Tenía que ser por un motivo importante! ¿En sólo cien años la Tierra estaría en tan grave peligro que forzaría a la diosa a renacer antes de tiempo?

- Ehm, no... es que... por lo que yo entendí... la diosa Athena tenía... _asuntos personales_ que, por culpa de las diferentes Guerras Santas, tuvieron que ser pospuestos indefinidamente...así que, como Hades dejó de ser una amenaza, ella... Ehm, bueno, no creo que yo debería estar hablando de esto... -

¿Asuntos personales de la diosa Athena? Todos miraron de reojo a Saori quien no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que Seiya estaba hablando. Como reencarnación de Athena, su deber solamente era proteger la Tierra de las diversas amenazas de los otros dioses, ¡no le venía en mente nada que pudiera ser un 'asunto personal' que pospusiera de la era mitológica!

Al ver que el pobre caballero divino estaba sudando frío y con una mirada que decía: 'Cambiemos de tema, por favor', Shion decidió tomar nuevamente la palabra:

- Bien, creo que tienes razón. No parece que sean asuntos de nosotros caballeros. Pero, ¿cómo llegaste a la época de...ehm...? - ¡Rayos, se le había olvidado el nombre!

- ¿De Sekai? -

"¡Otra vez llamándola de modo tan familiar!" pensó, molesta, Saori.

- Sí, ¿cómo llegaste a la época de Sekai-sama? y ¿cómo lograste regresar aquí? -

- Bueno, como llegué de verdad no lo sé. - respondió con sinceridad, ahora más tranquilo. - Es que la última cosa que recuerdo es perder el conocimiento en los Campos Eliseos... Después, cuando desperté ¡ya estaba allá! Sekai me contó que caí del cielo delante de la estatua de Athena y de haberme encontrado muy malherido...Le debo la vida. -

En esas últimas palabras se podía sentir mucho cariño, esa chica era importante para él...

- En vez, como hicimos para poder venir a esta época... lo sé. Bueno, entendí sólo una parte de la explicación, mas juré no decir nada. Espero que lo entiendan. -

Saori salió inmediatamente de sus pensamientos.

- Sí. Creo no creo que sea sabio divulgar el modo para moverse de una época a la otra. - dijo, sacando esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

Mientras que los otros caballeros estaban callados, pensando en la información recibida, Milo se atrevió a levantar la mano, clara señal que quería hacer una pregunta. Shion le dio permiso de hablar esperando, como otros de los cuales no diré nombre, que no fuera por una tontería...

- ¿Por qué la futura Athena-sama tiene un nombre japonés? Entiendo que Saori-sama por las... '_circunstancias_' de ésta época, ¿mas por qué ella también? -

En ese momento, varios se dieron cuenta que no habían notado ese detalle en particular y otros que lo notaron, estando tan confundidos por la situación, no le hicieron caso... hasta ese momento:

¿Por qué Athena tenía un nombre japonés, si ella normalmente nacía y crecía en el Santuario, en Grecia?

¿Y por qué fue el propio Milo el que se dio cuenta, entre todos ellos?

Bueno, la última pregunta sólo se la hacían los que, supuestamente, eran los más inteligentes del Santuario, que ahora, por culpa de Scorpio, se sentían los más tontos...

- Porque ella es japonesa. Bueno, para ser precisos, mitad japonesa, un cuarto italiana y un cuarto griega. -

Otra vez los ojos estaban clavados en Seiya, quien era el que había hablado.

- Disculpa, ¿podrías explicar eso, Seiya? - preguntó Shion, aunque Dohko y él tenían ya una idea del posible significado de esas palabras. _Ya había pasado una vez..._

- Su madre es japonesa y su padre era ítalo-griego. - explicó simplemente Pegasus.

¿Madre? ¿Padre? ¿Acaso ella...?

- ¿Ella nació como una chica normal? - preguntó Saori, sin darse cuenta que había pronunciado esas palabras en voz alta.

- Sí. - le respondió Seiya, confirmando lo que Shion y Dohko ya habían sospechado, ¡mas confundiendo, otra vez, a los pobres dorados!

- ¿Cómo es posible?¿No era que Athena renacía como bebé delante de la estatua? - preguntó confundido Aioria.

- ¡Ay, por favor! ¡No me digan que ése era un cuentito como el de la cigüeña! - se quejó molesto Death Mask.

- En ese caso, me parece que ya todos somos lo bastante adultos como para que alguien nos dijera la verdad. A menos que sea una información que sólo el patriarca sabe.-lo calmó Aphrodite, aunque miró a Saga para que les confirmara, después de todo, era uno de los mayores y había sido patriarca por años, tendría que saberlo.

- Aioros y yo también sabíamos lo de la estatua. - dijo Gemini mientras el mencionado asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Entonces Saori-sama también tiene una madre? Ay no me digan que Zeus cada vez... -

- ¡Chicos, SILENCIO! - llamó al orden Dohko antes que Milo ofendiera al padre divino de Athena, aunque luego de haber visto los antiguos mitos y la reputación que tenía con las mujeres, todos entendieron lo que Scorpio quería decir... y ¡de verdad que la idea no les sonaba tan imposible o alocada!

- Normalmente, Athena renace frente a la estatua y este es el caso de Saori-sama. - comenzó a explicar el patriarca. - Mas algunas veces, por designios divinos o voluntad de la diosa misma, puede que no sea así... Un ejemplo es la predecesora de Saori-sama: la Athena que Dohko y yo servimos originalmente, Sasha-sama. Ella nació en las lejanas tierras de Italia, así que no le veo nada de extraño si Sekai-sama nació en Japón. Tal vez tiene que ver con esos 'asuntos personales' de los cuales, les recuerdo, _no nos incumbe_. - la última parte era para que no molestaran más al pobre caballero que todavía estaba en medio de ellos.

- Ehm, en realidad, Sekai nació en Atenas. Simplemente después creció en Japón con su madre.-corrigió Seiya para desviar el tema. - Su nombre completo es Sekai Hoshizora. Ah, se los digo ya, ella prefiere ser llamada por su nombre más que como 'Athena', siempre dice que está más habituada y que le parece más bonito. -

_Sekai Hoshizora_. Mundo del cielo estrellado. Sí, era un nombre muy bonito.

"Y _tú_ también lo encuentras bonito, ya que continuas repitiéndolo a cada momento..." pensó, fastidiada, Saori.

(-)

¡Taa-dan!

¿Qué les parece? Por el momento, Seiya tiene que dar explicaciones y arreglar un par de cosas, mas apenas Sekai despierte ¡esperen más caos!

Saori y Sekai serán una el opuesto de la otra en carácter, ¡así que espérense una batalla entre diosas! Bueno, al menos una verbalmente, no es que se pueden coger de las greñas simplemente...


	4. Chapter 4

**Star Crossed**

_- Su nombre completo es Sekai Hoshizora. Ah, se los digo ya, ella prefiere ser llamada por su nombre más que como 'Athena', siempre dice que está más habituada y que le parece más bonito. -_

_Sekai Hoshizora. Mundo del cielo estrellado. Sí, era un nombre muy bonito._

_"Y tú también lo encuentras bonito, ya que continuas repitiéndolo a cada momento..." pensó, fastidiada, Saori._

* * *

¡Todo estaba sucediendo tan rápido! Primero, finalmente Seiya regresa acompañado por la futura reencarnación de Athena, que nacerá en sólo cien años como una chica normal...¡Muchas, muchas cosas de una sola vez!

- ¡Aaaaahhh! -

El bostezo de Death Mask sacó a todos los caballeros de sus dolores de cabeza.

- Disculpe, sé que esto es importante y todo lo demás, mas ¿no es un poquito tarde? ¿No podemos continuar el interrogatorio mañana por la mañana? - propuso. - Además que cuando el caballo volador hizo su gran regreso, yo estaba durmiendo, así que me metí la armadura encima de los cal... ¡el pijama! - se corrigió a lo último, recordando que ahí también estaba presente su diosa.

Varios, que no estaban de turno para montar guardia esa noche, también habían hecho lo mismo, tomando en cuenta que era verano y hacía bastante calor, así que la mitad de la orden... ¡no tenía mucho bajo la armadura!

Kanon dio gracias a su suerte y a que le tocara a Saga el turno de llevar la armadura ese día, porque así le tocó vestirse a la fuerza para salir de la casa de Gemini...

Su hermano, a su vez, estaba como Cáncer...

- Sí, es bastante tarde, creo que podemos dejar lo demás para mañana. Pueden retirarse caballeros. -decidió Shion, quien pensó que si toda esa información no era demasiada para ellos, ahora tenía a la mitad de la orden muriéndose de vergüenza...

La orden dorada dejó la sala, mas no sin antes darle la bienvenida a Seiya, algunos con una sonrisa o un golpe en la espalda y otros saludándolo:

- Bienvenido de nuevo al Santuario. -

- ¡Y a este siglo! -

- ¡Al fin! ¡Suerte que no te hicimos un funeral! -

A causa de esta nueva salida, Death Mask se ganó un golpe por parte de Aphrodite.

- Marin estará feliz de saber que has vuelto. - le dijo Aioria.

Mientras él salía, a Seiya le pareció oír que Aioros le dijera algo como: 'Tú te quedas en Leo'.

En la sala quedaron solamente el patriarca, la diosa y Pegasus.

- Bien, nosotros también deberíamos ir a dormir. Creo que mañana será un largo día. - dijo, finalmente, la pelimorada.

- Ehm, Saori-san ¿te acuerdas que le dejaste tu habitación a Sekai? - preguntó, preocupado por dónde ahora dormiría la chica.

En realidad ya se le había quitado de la cabeza, sin contar que lo dijo sólo para que Seiya y esa niñita dejaran de hablar entre ellos. Una cosa muy infantil y hasta tonta.

Mas no dejaría que nadie se diera cuenta.

- Sí, yo dormiré en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes por esta noche. -

- Creo que es mejor que duermas en una de las habitaciones para huéspedes tú también Seiya, al menos por hoy. - entonces aconsejó Shion. - Es mejor que Sekai-sama vea una cara conocida cuando despierte. -

- Sí, tienes razón. - respondió el chico mientras pensaba "Y no sabes cuánta..."

- Bien, entonces sígueme Seiya. Te mostraré donde puedes reposar. - propuso Saori, alzándose y acercándose a él, sabiendo que así podría estar nuevamente disfrutando de su compañía , a solas. Tenía que decirle algo que seguramente lo haría muy feliz.

- Lo haré de inmediato. Pero primero creo que sería mejor si pudiera dejarle sus cosas a Sekai.-dijo, indicando las maletas. - No quiero que, en la mañana, su Majestad se queje porque lo olvidé. -

- ¿Su Majestad? - preguntó ella, sin entender.

- Es un apodo que ella tiene en _su_ Santuario. A fuerza de sentirlo, se me pegó. - explicó.

- Entiendo. Bueno, te muestro donde es mi habitación, así le dejas sus cosas. - cortó la joven rápidamente, ya que no quería escuchar más sobre su sucesora.

Shion los vio alejarse y mientras iba rumbo a su habitación, esperó que no fuera un error tener a dos reencarnaciones de la diosa de la guerra juntas.

No habían terminado de arreglar completamente el Santuario, no quería que les tocara iniciar todo de_ nuevo..._

* * *

Saori caminaba por los pasillos del templo seguida por Seiya, quien llevaba las dos mochilas en la espalda y la armadura junto con el báculo de Sekai en una mano, mas había un extraño silencio entre los dos.

Ella tenía tantas cosas que quería preguntarle, pero ahora no sabía por dónde comenzar.

Él, a su vez, tenía la impresión que ella estaba un poco molesta por _algo_... mas no entendía porqué.

Además, estaba '_esa información_' que, ahora que estaba de vuelta, debería de prestar atención a que no se le escapara. Si alguien, en especial Saori, se enteraba... ¡mejor se enterraba, nuevamente, la espada de Hades en el pecho!

Mejor le recordaba a Sekai no decir ni una palabra sobre '_eso'_ en la mañana. ¡Prefería mil veces que contara lo que les pasó en Chipre antes que eso!

- Ya llegamos. Esta es mi habitación. -

La voz de Saori sacó a Seiya de sus pensamientos, quien miró dónde estaban.

- Ah, entonces es lo mismo de allá. Bueno, pensándolo bien es lógico. - dijo, mas para sí mismo.

- ¿Cómo? -

- Nada. Sólo creo que ahora me sé la estructura del templo principal demasiado bien. Las habitaciones para los huéspedes están en ese corredor por allá a la derecha, ¿verdad? -

- Sí, ¿mas cómo lo sabes? -

- Bueno, es que cuando estaba... por _allá_, ¡fui huésped en el templo principal por más de un año! Al principio tenía que ser solamente hasta que me recuperara del todo, pero después, por un motivo o por otro, ¡terminé quedándome en la misma habitación todo el tiempo! - le respondió - Ah, ¿podría usar la de aquí esta noche también?¡ Es que ya me acostumbré a usarla! - le preguntó en un modo un poco infantil.

- ¡Claro! ¡Te será más fácil así! -

Bien, ahora lograban entablar un diálogo 'normal'. ¡Tenía que aprovechar el momento!

- Entonces dejemos esa maleta en mi habitación, ¡así me muestras dónde estuviste por más de un año! -

Pero ahí Seiya se puso un poco serio, como si algo lo preocupara.

- ¿Saori-san? -

- ¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó sin entender la razón por el cambio de él.

- ¿Estás segura que está bien que _yo_ entre a _tu habitación_? - le preguntó, un poco incómodo y ligeramente sonrojado.

Ahí entendió lo que él quería decir en realidad:

Un caballero que entra a la habitación privada de Athena.

Un _hombre_ que entra a la habitación de una _mujer_.

_Seiya en su habitación_.

De noche.

Ninguno de los dos había pensado en ese detallito, el cual podría ocasionar varios _malentendidos_...

Hasta ese momento...

- N-Naturalmente, Seiya... - respondió ella, después de un minuto de silencio entre los dos - No veo dónde está el problema, ¡entras sólo por un par de minutos para dejar una mochila! Y yo sólo tengo que tomar algunas cosas de mi habitación... -

Y omitiendo el detalle que, normalmente, las habitaciones privadas de Athena son off-limits para todos los caballeros y el patriarca, no es que pueden entrar sin un motivo importante...

Tipo nos atacan, protejan a Athena...

- Sí, fue una pregunta estúpida mas... ¡no me parecía correcto entrar a la habitación de una dama sin pedirle permiso! - dijo él, mitad serio y mitad en broma, para cambiar la atmósfera.

- ¡Sí, entiendo! Mas tenemos que tener la atención de no importunar a...Sekai-san, ya que estará durmiendo. -

Por primera vez, estaba feliz por la presencia de la otra chica. No es que estarían solitos en la habitación, ¡así que no tenía absolutamente nada de malo el que entraran!

Con esto en mente, Saori abrió la puerta y entró, seguida por Seiya...

Pero después de algunos pasos, se resbaló y casi se cae, si no fuera porque Seiya, con la mano que tenía libre, la sostuvo por la cintura y, sin hacerlo a propósito, ahora ella se encontraba entre sus brazos.

"Sí, esta es una de las situaciones que pueden provocar malentendidos..." pensó la chica, mas no era que la situación la fastidiara, ¡al contrario!

- Esa chica, ¡comportándose como si ésta fuera su habitación! - murmuró el caballero, mirando hacia el piso.

"¿Qué?" la pelimorada, sin entender a lo que él se refería, siguió la mirada del chico hacia el piso.

Y ahí vio con qué se había resbalado: un zapato.

Mas no era un zapato cualquiera, era uno de los lindos zapatos de tacón que había visto antes en los pies de su sucesora, delante de la gran estatua.

Y más allá, ¡estaba el otro zapato!

Botado por el piso, muy cerca de la cama, se podía notar claramente el '_provocador_' vestido que llevaba puesto antes...

Apenas se dio cuenta de la prenda, Seiya soltó a Saori y se volteó, dando la espalda en esa dirección, para mejor no ver algo que no tuviera que ver...

- Discúlpala por el desorden, Saori-san.¡ Se ve que estaba tan cansada que se le olvidaron los buenos modales! ¡Yo te espero afuera! - le dijo mientras dejaba la maleta con todo lo demás en el piso, obviamente molesto y apenado por el comportamiento de la chica más joven y salió mientras se prometía: "¡Mañana me tocará recordarle a esa tonta que tenga cuidado con su comportamiento!"

* * *

Bueno, en este cap. quise dejar un poco de espacio para SeiyaxSaori!

Y además ustedes ahora se preguntarán: ¿qué es '_esa información_'? y ¿qué pasó en Chipre?

¡A ver si alguien adivina! ¡Todavía habrán algunos capítulos antes que revele todas esas cosas! XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Star Crossed**

La luz del sol entraba en la habitación a través de la ventana mientras se sentían las voces de los pajaritos que daban la bienvenida a un nuevo día...

- ¡Diablos, Nicola me va a matar! ¡Llegaré tarde al entrenamiento! - gritó Seiya, despertándose de golpe y saltando fuera de la cama.

Mas apenas miró la habitación, se dio cuenta que algo era diferente...

¿Dónde diablos estaba la TV? ¿Y el equipo estéreo? ¿Y las demás cosas?

"¡Un momento!"

Entonces, recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior...

¡Había vuelto! ¡Estaba de nuevo en su época!

"¡Gracias al cielo!" pensó.

Ahora que lo pensaba, estaba también Sekai mas ella volvería a su época en un par de días como máximo, así que no creía que hubiera problemas...

Al menos, eso esperaba...

Pero lo más importante...

_Saori-san_.

Finalmente la había vuelto a ver...

Podía estar nuevamente a su lado.

"Ahora, no tengo un segundo que perder. ¡Hay tantas cosas que hacer!"

* * *

Saori se encontraba frente a la habitación de Seiya, indecisa si tocar o no la puerta...

Después de todo, ayer por culpa del... 'desorden' de _la otra_, ¡no lograron hablar!

El chico salió inmediatamente, casi corriendo, de la habitación mientras ella tomaba un cambio de ropa para el día siguiente. Cuando salió y sin decir más, los dos se dirigieron a las habitaciones donde pasarían la noche.

Naturalmente, no es que ella pudiera dormir inmediatamente, ya que tenía miedo que, cuando despertara, descubriera que todo había sido solamente un sueño...

Miedo que Seiya todavía no se encontrara por ninguna parte, en vez de, simplemente, estar durmiendo en la habitación contigua...

¡Hasta tuvo que contenerse de ir a la otra habitación para verificar que él realmente estuviera descansando en la cama!

Y además... _esa chica_...

Ayer, antes de salir, había visto a su sucesora por un momento. Ella estaba profundamente dormida hacia un lado abrazando un cojín, su cuerpo cubierto por las suaves sábanas de seda de _su cama_... bueno, sus piernas estaban descubiertas. ¡Al menos sólo era esa parte de su cuerpo!

¿Cómo podía dormir solamente en ropa interior? ¡Ella nunca sería capaz de hacer algo así!

Además, ¿se le había olvidado que le dijo a Seiya que pasara a su habitación? ¡¿Y si él la veía así?!

_A menos, claro, que lo hubiera hecho a propósito_...

No, no era posible... Esa chica no podía haber...

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y Seiya salió de la habitación.

- ¿Saori-san? ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó, sorprendido y feliz de verla.

El chico no llevaba su armadura puesta mas la ropa que llevaba no era su atuendo clásico, al que ella estaba habituada. Ahora tenía puesta una camisa roja de manga corta, la cual llevaba desabotonada con debajo una camiseta blanca y unos jeans negros.

- Buenos días, Seiya. Me preguntaba si ya habías despertado. - respondió tranquilamente y quitando esos últimos pensamientos de su mente.

¿Qué importancia tenían ahora?

Ahora, él estaba nuevamente con ella.

- Por suerte no fue sólo un sueño... - se le escapó, sonrojada e intentó corregirse. - Bueno, lo que quería decir es que... -

- Yo también estoy feliz que ayer no se tratara solamente de un sueño. - la interrumpió. - Como ya te dije anoche, estoy de vuelta y no tengo intención de preocuparte de nuevo, Saori-san. -

Ante esas palabras, la joven sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latir con más fuerza.

Como le sucedía cada vez que estaba con él.

- ¡Y ahora, yo también puedo dejar de preocuparme! Sabes, estaba bastante preocupado por lo que había sucedido después que Hades me... después de perder el conocimiento. - cambió rápidamente sus palabras para que ese recuerdo no volviera a sus mentes. - No sabía que les había pasado después a ti y a los muchachos. Claro, supe que habían ganado y salvado nuestra Tierra de las garras de Hades, mas no que les sucedió luego de la batalla... ellos también están todos bien, ¿verdad? - preguntó lo último con clara preocupación en sus ojos.

- Sí, puedes estar tranquilo Seiya. Los chicos están todos bien, sólo que en este momento no están aquí. Mas apenas sepan que estás de vuelta, ¡llegarán de inmediato! -

Con esas palabras. Seiya finalmente pudo quitarse un peso de encima.

Todos estaban bien, al final sus esperanzas no fueron traicionadas.

- Y hay otra persona que estará muy feliz de saber que has vuelto. -

El caballero la miró sin entender de quien hablaba.

- Al fin puedo cumplir con la promesa que mi abuelo te hizo. -

Al sentir esas palabras, Seiya la vio sorprendido, acaso ella le estaba diciendo que...

- Encontramos a tu hermana, Seika. -

* * *

Marin miraba, con la máscara puesta, a Aioria.

- ¿L-Lo dices en serio? ¿Él ha vuelto? -

- Sí Marin, ¡Seiya ha vuelto! ¡Nuevamente está con nosotros! -

La primer cosa que el castaño hizo apenas se despertó, fue salir corriendo de la casa de Leo para contarle a la amazona lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Sí, le había hecho caso a su hermano mayor: se había quedado en su templo como un hermanito obediente...

- ¡Es un milagro! Ya no sabía que esperar... - en su voz se entendía que estaba a punto de llorar. - Mas ¿qué es esta historia de que estaba en el futuro y regresó con la próxima Athena? -

- No entendí bien esa parte pero vi a la chica: es muy parecida a Saori-sama y llevaba la armadura de Athena, no creo que hayan dudas en eso. -

- Gracias por decírmelo Aioria, ¡me has dado la mejor noticia que podría recibir! -

- N-no es nada, Marin. Además yo quería contártelo ayer inmediatamente mas Aioros... ¡Espera! ¡¿A dónde vas?! -

La amazona de Águila había comenzado a correr camino al coliseo.

- ¡Lo siento Aioria, pero tengo que decírselo a Shaina! -

* * *

Bueno, Aioria no era el único que había contado los sucesos de la noche anterior.

Uno de los primeros en 'soltar el saco' fue Mu, que apenas llegó a Aries, le contó todo al pequeño Kiki, que lo esperaba despierto y que al escuchar la noticia no dejaba de llorar de alegría y de brincar por toda la casa, además su maestro tuvo que impedir que saliera rumbo a la sala del patriarca para ver inmediatamente a Seiya, prometiéndole y jurándole que lo vería el día siguiente...

Aioros y Shura, que estaban de guardia y no pasaron vergüenza como sus otros compañeros, primero tuvieron que explicar a los soldados que no había ataques enemigos y que todos volvieran a realizar sus trabajos, mas uno logró escuchar a los dos amigos, que hablaban entre ellos, que '¡Seiya de Pegasus está de regreso!'

Moraleja, todos los del turno nocturno lo supieron en una hora y cuando se produjo el cambio de turno al amanecer, se enteró más gente porque ésa era una noticia que no se podía ocultar y porque entre los soldados había muchos chismosos...

De los soldados, a las doncellas y los sirvientes para llegar a los otros caballeros, la noticia estaba por todo el Santuario: ¡Seiya de Pegasus, el héroe que había luchado contra Hades y salvado la vida de la diosa Athena, estaba vivo y al fin había vuelto!

* * *

_- Te juro que siempre estaré a tu lado, hasta el final de los tiempos. -_

Sekai abrió lentamente los ojos.

"Había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que tuve este sueño".

Miró a su alrededor, era su habitación pero al mismo tiempo no lo era.

Faltaban muchas de sus cosas y había otras que no eran de ella... y entonces se acordó.

"Ah, sí. Es natural, esta es ahora la habitación de Saori, no la mía..."

Estaba en el pasado, la época de su predecesora, la época de Saori y Seiya. _Donde él tenía que estar_.

Además, era mejor para ella no estar en _su_ Santuario por algunos días, después de lo que había pasado sabía que si no se calmaba, al menos un poquito, haría una tontería...

Como las de dos años antes...

No es que se arrepintiera de lo que hizo esa vez, simplemente siguió su corazón y lo hubiera hecho mil veces de nuevo, mas tenía que admitir que, se podía decir que... sí, bueno, había jugado muy sucio para obtener lo que quería...

_Para recuperar lo que era suyo_.

- Claro, con este estado de confusión y tratándose de ese tema, es más que natural tuviera ese sueño.-

O mejor dicho, recuerdo.

Desde la era mitológica y hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Una promesa y una maldición a la vez.

"Me pregunto qué haría Saori si supiera de _eso_... Bueno, le prometí a Seiya que yo no le diría nada, mas tal vez ella ya sepa todo..."

* * *

Y bien, ¿qué les parece?

Primero, quiero disculparme por haberme tardado tanto, es que el capítulo ya estaba listo hace un par de semanas, mas estaba esperando que una amiga mía, que se ofreció de hacerme de beta reader, lo corrigiera con los capítulos anteriores, pero... bueno, no tuvo tiempo de mirar siquiera el primer capítulo... XD

Así que me cansé de hacerlos esperar y lo subí así! XD

Espero encontrar a alguien que me ayude, ya que mi amiga no puede!


	6. Chapter 6

¡Muchísimas gracias a mi nueva beta reader, Lady Rose Bernstein!

* * *

**Star Crossed**

Shion estaba sentado en el trono escuchando a Shura.

- ¿Así que todo el Santuario ya sabe del regreso de Seiya? -

- No lo sé con precisión mas diría que buena parte sí lo sabe. Le pido perdón Patriarca, Aioros y yo debimos tener más cuidado. - se disculpó muy avergonzado Capricorn.

El turno de guardia había terminado y los dos caballeros dorados se dieron cuenta de su error: ¡ahora el regreso de Seiya ya era de dominio público!

Todos los chismosos, quiero decir los soldados, no habían sido muy discretos sobre el regreso de Pegasus y la noticia seguramente no tardaría mucho en ser escuchada por todo el Santuario , así que apenas los dos terminaron su deber, decidieron advertir al Patriarca.

- No te preocupes por eso Shura, seguramente que para el final del día todos lo hubieran sabido de un modo o otro. ¿Mas dónde está Aioros ahora? -

- Pensó que era mejor avisar inmediatamente a la hermana de Seiya de su regreso, así que apenas terminó el turno, decidió ir a Rodorio. -

Claro, Seika, la hermana mayor de Seiya...

"Y después molestaba al '_pequeño_' Aioria por Marin..."

- Está bien, ahora puedes retirarte. Creo que necesitas descansar después del turno. -

Ante esas palabras, Shura comenzaba a retirarse mas el Patriarca nuevamente lo llamó:

- ¡Ah, espera un momento! Se sabe sólo del regreso de Seiya, ¿justo? Nadie todavía sabe de la presencia de Sekai-sama, ¿verdad? -

- Sí, al menos esa noticia no ha salido de las doce casas. Al menos por lo que yo sé... -

- Bien, hasta que no tengamos esa situación clara y decidamos que hacer, creo que es mejor que la presencia de Sekai-sama sea secreta, no tendrá que saberse fuera de las doce casas. Más tarde llamaré a toda la orden dorada para continuar lo de anoche. -

* * *

Seika estaba sentada en una silla afuera de la tienda. Como todos los días, estaba ayudando a su padre adoptivo con sus negocios.

Había recuperado su memoria hace más de un año pero al final había decidido quedarse en el pueblo griego donde había vivido por años. Quería estar cerca del Santuario, en caso que recibieran noticias de Seiya...

Su querido hermanito, al cual recordaba como un niño muy rebelde y travieso, ahora era respetado como un gran héroe, una leyenda. Algunas veces, le era difícil pensar que el joven del que le hablaban era su pequeño Seiya.

Habían sido separados cruelmente cuando eran muy pequeños y cuando supo que lo habían mandado a Grecia, decidió ir a su lado en esa tierra lejana solamente para que un accidente la hiciera olvidar todo...

Qué ironía, había pasado años tan cerca de él sin saberlo y cuando pudo recordar todo, él había desaparecido. Ahora sólo podía esperar que volviera.

En el último año, había tenido varias oportunidades de conocer a los amigos y compañeros de Seiya: sus compañeros más cercanos, el grupo de los 'caballeros de bronce', los cuales no siempre estaban en Grecia pero siempre que los encontraba, le hablaban de su hermano y de los momentos que pasaron juntos.

Naturalmente, mas ella no lo sabía, cuando le contaban de las batallas omitían muchas partes para no preocuparla...

Como cuantos huesos se había roto Seiya, cuantos meses le tocó estar en el hospital y esas cosas...

Los caballeros dorados, a su vez, eran muy amables con ella por ser la hermana de Seiya y ya que pasaban con más frecuencia a Rodorio, controlaban que estuviera bien y le informaban en caso que pasara algo. Bueno, había algunos que parecían incómodos al estar con ella, mas ella no podía imaginar que era porque en el pasado habían intentado _asesinar_ a su hermanito...

Y de todos ellos, el que pasaba más tiempo con ella era...

- ¡Seika! -

En ese momento, la joven vio llegar al caballero dorado de Sagittarius.

- ¡Buenos días, Aioros-san! ¿Qué te trae tan temprano a Rodorio? - preguntó sorprendida de verlo a esa hora en el pueblo. Además, llevaba puesta su armadura y parecía un poco agitado.

- ¡Seika, tienes que venir de inmediato al Santuario! Seiya, él... - tomó aire un momento, para pensar cómo explicar la parte de 'tu hermano estaba en el futuro' y todo lo demás, ya que no lo había pensado todavía, mas fue interrumpido por la joven:

- ¿Tienen noticias de mi hermano? ¿Saben qué le ha pasado y dónde está? - preguntó preocupada por el repentino silencio del joven.

- ¡Bueno, creo que es mejor que te lo explique él en persona! - decidió finalmente, sonriendo. - ¡Seiya ha vuelto, Seika! ¡Ahora está en el Santuario, vine a decírtelo y a llevarte conmigo allá! ¡Finalmente podrás ver a tu hermanito! -

* * *

La amazona de Ophiuchus había escuchado por boca de algunos soldados, a quienes había regañado por distraerse de su trabajo, la noticia del regreso de Seiya mas no podía creerlo.

¿Seiya de verdad ha regresado?

Ella apenas había comenzado a aceptar la idea que el caballero de Pegasus probablemente no volvería, después de todo ya había pasado más de un año...

Y si él estaba de regreso, tal vez ahora ella podría tener la respuesta que esperaba hace mucho tiempo...

Shaina estaba tan absorta en esos pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que Marin había llegado.

- ¡Shaina, qué suerte que te encuentro! Hay algo que tienes que saber... -

- ¿Él ha regresado? - interrumpió la peliverde.

- ¿Ya lo sabes? - preguntó sorprendida la pelirroja.

- ¡Creo que al menos, medio Santuario ya lo sabe! A los soldados les gusta demasiado hablar durante el trabajo. - explicó. - ¿Ya lo has visto? -

- No y tampoco a la otra diosa. -

- ¿Qué diosa? - preguntó confundida.

- Aioria me dijo que alguien trajo a Seiya de vuelta. Según él, Seiya estaba en el futuro y quien lo ayudó a volver fue... la Athena de esa época. -

Shaina miró a su compañera por un momento.

- ¿Estás bromeando? -

- ¿Crees que podría inventarme una historia así? -

- No. O Aioria no te explicó bien o... las cosas se volverán muy animadas por aquí. -

¿_Otra Athena_? Grandioso ahora había dos, ¡cómo si una no bastara!

(-)

_- Encontramos a tu hermana, Seika. -_

Seiya se quedó callado apenas escuchó esas palabras, pensó que había sentido mal, así que preguntó:

- Disculpa, Saori-san. ¿Podrías repetirlo? -

- Sí, ¡encontramos a Seika! -

- ¿De verdad? -

- ¡Sí! -

Entonces él la abrazó, dejándola confundida.

- Gracias. - simplemente le dijo.

- No hay necesidad que me des las gracias, te había dado mi palabra que la encontraría. Además, si proprio, tendría que disculparme contigo ya que por mi culpa ustedes fueron separados... - respondió ella, todavía en sus brazos, sintiéndose culpable.

Después de todo, era la verdad. Su abuelo lo había separado de su hermana para que se convirtiera en uno de sus caballeros.

Sintiendo el tono de la chica, Seiya deshizo el abrazo y la miró a los ojos:

- No fue tu culpa, Saori-san. Simplemente... fue el destino. - le dijo con aire sereno - Mi destino es ser tu caballero de Pegasus, eso es todo. Además, ése fue el pasado, ahora podré verla de nuevo. Así que, dime ¿dónde ha estado todo este tiempo? -

- Estaba en Rodorio... -

- ... - otra vez pensó haber escuchado mal.

No, no podía ser que ella estuviera tan cerca todo este tiempo... así que preguntó: - Por Rodorio, ¿entiendes el pueblito de aquí cerca? -

- Ehm, ¡sí! - dijo la chica, mirando un poco preocupada a su caballero que tenía una cara que mostraba confusión.

¿Tan cerca estaba? ¡Y él buscándola por mares y montes!

"¡Maldito destino y su sentido del humor! Ahora empiezo a entender a _Yusei_..."

- ¡De verdad que puede ser muy irónico! - murmuró para sí mismo.

- ¿Cómo? -

- Nada, nada... - por poco se le escapaba algo que no tenía que decir: "¡Tengo que prestar más atención!"

Además, ahora había algo más importante.

- Saori-san ¿podría ir a ver a mi hermana de inmediato? -

- Claro, sólo que... ¿Y si Sekai-san despierta? -

Ya, aunque la cosa que más deseaba era ver a Seika, no podía dejar a Sekai sola.

Podría ser peligroso por varios motivos.

- Puedo mandar a alguien para que la traiga aquí, así no habrían problemas. - le propuso Saori, viendo que se encontraba en dificultad.

- Sí, creo que es mejor así. -

Esperó tantos años que podía aguantar un poco más, ¿no?

(-)

¡Y aquí está el nuevo capítulo! ¿Qué les parece?

Siento haberme demorado tanto pero entre un bloque de escritor y haberme enfermado por más de una semana, ¡me tomó más tiempo de lo que esperaba terminar este capítulo!

Tengo que admitir que tuve que tener mucho cuidado cuando escribía los nombres de Sekai y Seika, ¡ya que son muy parecidos!

¡No le hice caso a esta cosa al principio! Cuando decidía el nombre de 'la próxima Athena', decidí primero que tenía que iniciar con 'S,' como sus predecesoras Saori y Sasha! Al principio pensé en Sara, mas me parecía muy obvio...

Después me decidí que tenía que tener una 'infancia normal' como Sasha, así que pensé: "¿Por qué no hacerla japonesa?" y mirando entre nombres de chica que iniciaban con 'S', me cayó el ojo en 'Sekai' que significa '_mundo_' y es de cinco letras como los otros dos! :D

Para el apellido decidí usar el kanji de _estrella_ 'hoshi' y así escogí Hoshizora que se escribe con ese y además con el de '_cielo_'.

Pequeño spoiler: En este y otro capítulo he hecho menciones de personajes del futuro que aparecerán más adelante! Esperen sorpresas!

¡Hasta la próxima! ;)


End file.
